Between Life And Death
by twilight6667
Summary: a young girl named raven gets bitten by a vampire on the night her bf was to propose to her
1. Chapter 1:a change in my life

Chapter 1: A change in my life 

"Nooo" I yelled as I felt my body go limp, as I fell I heard a laugh that could have sent chills up anyone body and a fire burning though me where the man had bit me

my thoughts ran to my parents and my boyfriend mikey what would happen now I had so much to do before I died but I guess my unlucky life has led me to death and A new life.

My thoughts scattered as I heard a hiss from the old man and my name yes it had to be "mik...ey" I choked out as I felt the darkness taking over me,

"Raven on oh god no don't die on me please stay with me open your eyes please ravennn" he yelled but to my ears it sounded like a whisper in the darkness

XXXXXXXX

"oh god raven no please stay with me" I yelled as I ran to her limp body and picked her up and ran from the ally yelling for help from anybody near me

But no one turned to me so I ran with her in my arms her body getting colder every minute I held her, my mind running like crazy while still yelling

For her to stay with me as I ran in to the hospital and yelled for help as doctors came running and took her from my arms tears threaten to fall

as I saw them lay her limp body on the bed and rush the get more doctors only one thought caught in my head as I saw her laying there still as a doll

On the white cotton bed *why her...why her ....why her, the only one I truly loved and to propose to the night why is it her I see lying here on this bed why...*

My thoughts faded as a woman asked me to move to check ravens heart beat.

XXXXXXXX

pain that's all I felt as I felt warm hands picked me up and ran, I don't know where or even how long it took but the last thing I had felt was a hand letting mine

Go after that I fell into darkness my mind going blank and my breath stopping in my chest all other feeling in my body stopped everything but the fire burning though

My veins

XXXXXXXX

As time ticked I watched her body like a hawk but at that time when her body just went limp I ran to her and saw her breathing had slowed to almost nothing which scared me so I ran and pressed the button for help but at that exact moment her chest fell and her breathing ceased to nothing and the sound from the machine made me jump, when I looked over she was as pale as a ghost and she had no pulse anymore. The doctors rushed in at the same moment I fell to my knees beside her tears streaming down my cheeks

XXXXXXXX

Sudden darkness that's all I saw, I felt the fire fading and my body getting colder *what would happen now* I thought as everything came back the old man, mikey, mom, dad, along with every sound and smells that I took in as my life came to an end. I started to awake into my new life when I opened my one eye I saw him kneeling beside me *are those tears no way is he really crying why* when I opened my eyes all the way I realized why he was crying, I could see it in the mirror and I was pale as a ghost and I had no pulse anymore so it showed that on one of the many screens around the room

XXXXXXXX

As I felt her body twitch under my hand I looked up tears staining my face I saw that her eyes were open. The moment I saw I went to say her name and the door flew open and I went flying back, as I was about to hit the wall I saw him, the same old man that had bit raven had her limp body in his arms, as he turned and ran out of the room I hit the wall and went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2:the Darkness within me

Chapter 2: The Darkness within Me

As I awoke I realized I was no longer in the care of doctors. Instead I was chained to an old-fashioned silk sheeted bed in a room as dark as the midnight sky, I was parched. The only thing I could think of was the thirst. I moved to sit up, but the chains stopped me along with the sound of someone laughing. "Oh my look who's up, it's about time". I looked around my eyes began to adjust to the darkness. I saw him coming closer to me every second.

XXXXXXXX

I woke up with a nurse beside me, wrapping my arm in a cast, I went to get up but a pain shot through my arm and head so I lay back down and asked the nurse what happened. She told me that there was a blast and that I must have been caught in it. I looked over and realized that Raven really was gone * I've got to find her if she's still alive* I thought. As I jumped up, pain shot through me. I ran out the door while the nurse cursed behind me.

XXXXXXXX

As he got closer, I lunged at him, fangs bared. "Those are rare chains my dear, you cannot break them" he said laughing as he got closer and closer I felt a power pushing me back down. My body finally gave in and I fell, chains jangling as I did. *who is he * I thought as he took a chair beside the bed, "where am I, and who are you" I asked as he sat down.

XXXXXXXX

I ran through the doubled doors into the street. I started wondering where he would have taken her, and then I remembered the old abandoned house outside of town. It looked over the whole town. As it started to get dark I ran to the outskirts of town, *half way there* I thought to myself while I ran down the dirt path. "Where do you think your going young man", I turned around and there stood an elderly man with his gun in hand and a cross around his neck, blinded by his light shining on my face I covered my eyes while he came closer.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting there he stared at me dumb founded while I laid there squirming for the drink of eternal life (the drink of human blood). "Well are you going to tell me" I yelled,

"But dear you already know who I am, don't you remember who I am" he said and he leaned forward towards me, clam again I answered his question with a smile and

Said "oh yeah I remembered" and watched his face shine bright with delight, "your that old fart that fricking bit me, I still owe you for that" as I turned and kicked him in

Face so that he went flying backwards onto the floor. As he stood back up I saw the anger burning in his eyes as I froze looking at the hair that was once gray was

Now black and wavy along with his features that had changed, he looked like someone from my high school * yes it has to be but why, how * I thought as I fainted

At the sight of his change to my very own class mate....a very old class mate.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you mind" I yelled at him as he lowered the light off my face and took a couple steps forward toward me, as he did I stumbled over a branch and fell over.

"What's your name son and what are you doing in these parts, they are very dangerous at night" he said as he put his hand forward to help me up, "my names mikey,

and I'm here for my friend I think she went up to the old abandoned house up on the hill and yes I know it can be dangerous but I have to find her tonight before

Something happens to her" I said as I let him help me up off the ground "and may I ask what your name is my dear sir" I asked him as he lead me to a little shack

In the outskirts of the woods on the left side of the dirt path. "Yes you may ask my name is cage, David cage vampire hunter of these lands and I think you should

Wait till day to find your friend my son because you don't want to go up there when he's at his full power". As I started thinking he led me into a small room with

A table in the center and a sink and fridge at the far left of the room but he lead me to a bedroom with a lamp and a bed, "you can stay here for the night and

Tomorrow I will help you find you girl-friend so relax for now and rest you'll be safe here for the night and at day break we head up to the castle to search for her,

Just pray he hasn't biting her yet. As I realized what he was talking about I gasped "you mean that old man from earlier was a vamp...vampire" I stuttered the words out

As he answered "what do you mean old, young man what you saw was an illusion that, that young vamp placed on himself so he wouldn't be recognized by me and

Other humans and yes he is a vampire, many, many years old may I say".

XXXXXXXX

"Old man that's what you think I am, look again raven guess what I'm no old man" he laughed as I awoke, I looked him over again and again till I fully realized who I

Was looking at "vlad is that you "my voice almost a whisper as it started shaking at the thought of him being a creature of death and me not realizing it

Considering I had been in his class since grade nine and I thought of how he hadn't changed at all since then. "Oh my god how old are you anyways" I yelled as I

Tried to get up again forgetting about the chains he had me put on me. Tugging at the chains I yelled at him again "let me go you little creep, or I swear you'll hear

about this from everyone I know" as I started swearing at him until he put his hand up to stop me from saying another word." Wow you don't realize yet that if I let you'll

Hunt down everyone you know until you get your fill of blood, which will take a while may I say because you're new to this way of life" he said as he started laughing

Again, *and to think I thought this guy was my type I guess I was wrong * I thought to myself as I heard a chrek on the wooden post, at that moment he stopped and

I broke lose making a run for it with him on my tail. A sharp sweet scent caught my nose and I ran for hell as I followed it with a vampire on my tail.

* "oh great" I thought "this is the end of this chapter guess you'll have to wait till the next one comes out till then raven out"*: P


	3. Chapter 3:A night of fright

Chapter 3: A night of fright – part 1

XXXXXXXX

As I laid on the bed thinking about raven, I started getting nervous. * While I'm laying here waiting for the sun to rise she could be dead or even hurt * I thought as a sound came through the woods. I jumped up and ran to the door of the cabin hoping it was raven. David was on my heels I swung the door open at the exact same time Raven ran towards the cabin tears in her eyes, she slammed into me knocking both of us over on to the floor as tears of joy came to my eyes not even knowing the truth about what would happen.

XXXXXXXX

The moment I went running to the cabin door, as I got closer to the cabin my pursuer stopped. I ran up to the door about to knock when Mikey opened it and I ran right into him knocking both of us over, as I looked through blurred eyes I hugged him but as I did I felt another presence behind him. When I looked up I realized that I was right we were not alone but there standing right behind Mikey was and elderly man, taller then him with brown hair and very dark blue eyes that held mine, but that's not what caught my attention, it was the small gray object in his hand with a strong smell that made me sneeze.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh my god raven I was about to go looking for you, where did he take you, and even that how did you get away" I stammered before she started sneezing non-stop. "What's wrong, you ok, your so pale, is it me" I asked as I turned and sniffed to see if it was me, "it's not you, it's this" cage said holding up garlic in his left hand and moving it closer as she fainted.

XXXXXXXX

As I blacked out from the smell I felt hands catch my fall and lift me up. I awoke to the sound of a full fledge argument. Raising myself up out of the bed in which I lay on. I stumbled out the door into the room where the argument took place.

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell, I'm not Gonna kill her, your crazy to think I'm Gonna murder her you sick son of a bug" I yelled at him thinking of what he had said then turning to see raven leaning against the wall, her eyes misted over.

XXXXXXXX

*he smelt so good* I thought as I looked at him, my body reacting to new instincts, at that moment he looked at me I lunged at him fangs bared.

XXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe my eyes when she lunged at me I froze not knowing what to do, I realized that she was that she wasn't fully human anymore, but she still had human blood in her vein's because I could see it in her eyes now, "Watch out" cage yelled pushing me so that we both landed on the floor dodging ravens attack. "Run you hear me, run all the way to the village and don't look back" cage told me pushing me towards the door as raven froze, I looked back at her, what I saw made my heart ache, her eyes weren't misted anymore and there was a tear running down her cheek as she sank to the floor, I ran out the door not able to look back without running to her.

XXXXXXXX

*what have I done* I thought as I sank to the floor realizing that I had just attacked the one I loved, I looked up a tears starting up as one ran down my cheek, as mikey ran out the door, cage turned to me looking over me but he sat down.* isn't he afraid of me too*I thought as I watched him sit down.

XXXXXXXX

Out of breath I stopped and sank down under a tree, *what will I do now* I thought as I pulled the ring from my pants pocket. "you do know that he'll kill her", I jumped and looked over , "vlad what are you doing here" I said stuffing the ring back in my pocket, "but I can help, all you have to do is lead me there and let me in, I can save her" he said a smile forming over his face.


End file.
